


ethereal

by gaahina



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Uzumaki Family, sunshine family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaahina/pseuds/gaahina
Summary: Of all the most incredible and stunning sensations that life could provide, being a father and having a family was the best of them. For Naruto, this was incomparable: his children and wife were the light that radiated his days.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 34





	ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing about the canon universe (screams everywhere). if anything is wrong, please let me know.  
> i did this bc i love sunshine family so much ~ sorry for grammatical errors... english is not my first language :p

Naruto sighed calmly, hands in the pocket of his black pants. He grinned at the sunset and the tranquility that hung over Hidden Leaf. Made his way smoothly home, after reporting the success of the mission to Rokudaime. Kakashi always emphasized in that sharp and diligent tone, but that in the end contained a lot of affection and pride for his pupil, about him assuming his position as a leader, and for that he was required for most missions in the name of Konohagakure. This filled Naruto with real joy, and sometimes, he found himself smiling naively, seeing that his dream was practically a reality: he would become Hokage.

A gentle smile hid the side of his lips - even after an exhausting mission with three chunnin. Despite all the difficulties that went through to find a scroll stolen from Sunagakure's premises, his heart and soul were filled with that motivation that soon he would be home with his family. He had promised that he would arrive in time and just remember how the little Uzumakis eyes shone with his oath or whenever he promised them something.

"Tadaima!" it was entering his home, which could already feel the high levels of dopamine soothe all the tiredness and worry in his body. He sighed, leaving his shoes in the house's genkan. Every corner of the home, has an exquisite warmth and nostalgia that softened his soul with only good feelings: the family portraits, Himawari's drawings posted on the refrigerator, Bolt's toy kunais, and Hinata's flowers and plants. He loved to see those two children coming down the stairs with such enthusiasm, jumping on his lap, every time he returned from a mission, getting a genuine laugh from him, as well, Hinata's relief in seeing him, placing a tender kiss on his lips, with soft hands caressing his face. 

Despite this, the only thing he received was the sublime silence. 

"Hinata? Bolt? Hima?" hummed walking to the kitchen, combined with the living room, realizing that they were not at home and when scanning the refrigerator - to look for any message or any sign of where they were - he found nothing. Naruto took a deep breath, a little suspicious. However, reason struck him like lightning: perhaps Hinata and kids had gone to the market, went to see Sakura and Sarada, or even went to the Hyūga Clan to see Hiashi and Hanabi. He considered all those options, swallowed, and sat on the sofa in the living room with his hands on his knee.

He was so used to having his family around, that when he didn’t see them immediately, he felt a little out of place, sad. He hated to see the house empty. Naruto gave an analytical look around the room, seeing a little red note glued to the television, went over, and took it in his hands, with that neat handwriting.

"Tip number one: if you look closely, there is something yellow in the room that you can find in the garden too." 

The blonde ninja smiled excitedly. He knew he was not great with riddles, but he knew that his little ones and Hinata were playing tricks on him and he would let himself flow through the game. 

Naruto looked everywhere and saw a yellow orchid under the microwave that lay in the kitchen, with a little blue note beside it. 

“Tip number two: they often say that orchids with this color express joy and we want you to know, that you are a joy that colors our days. We love you so much, daddy! If you go up the stairs, you will find another message. ”

He smiled, sniffling. His eyes were watering, that little note had touched him deeply, leaving him with flushed cheeks. With an excited smile, Naruto quickly climbed the stairs, finding a pink note on the rail.

“Tip number three: it's almost getting close. There is another note in the jewelry box. ”

He reasoned precisely that the jewelry box would be on the nightstand, beside his wife, in the couple's suite. He walked in determined steps to the room, taking a look at it; turning on the light on the switch. 

Naruto walked to the right side, seeing the pink box of jewelry, looking for a note in the middle of the necklaces, earrings, and rings. But, he found nothing. The blonde ninja sighed, scratching his cheek. When he turned around, he took the biggest surprise.

"Happy Father's Day! We got you, daddy," and let out a delicious laugh. The biggest prankster had been caught. His attention was shared between the two children on his hug: Bolt flustered saying he had that brilliant idea and Himawari who had her arms around his neck, placing tiny kisses on his forehead, getting a passionate kiss from his wife. 

Kurama deep laugh echoing inside him, "Naruto, it looks like you really got caught, baka!" 

"You guys caught me, ya'know!" placed the two children on the floor, maintaining eye contact with them. When he saw those blue eyes, as clear as his, he felt his heart be filled with emotion indescribable in words. He would be grateful every day for having Hinata by his side, for the love they felt for each other, and that out of that love, those children he had vivid adoration had been born. "Love you so much." attested, receiving a tight hug from the two children and Hinata. 

With the good feeling that there was a haven in them.


End file.
